Un Noël chez les Miller
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Comme il avait promis, Rodney passe son Noël chez sa soeur.


**Titre: Un Noël chez les Miller.**

**Genre: sur McKay bien sur et c'est du tout public.**

**Saison: 3 mais ça n'a pas grande importance.**

**Disclaimer: C'est Noël mais j'ai vérifié et rien n'est à moi ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ni Rodney et même pas les régles du cache-cache. Le seul truc qui m'appartiens à la rigueur c'est le gateau au chocolat que Jeannie fait dans cette fic.**

**Note: Joyeux Noël, et Bonne fêtes!!!**

**Note2: Bonne lecture!!!**

**Note3: je me suis largement inspiré d'une fic anglaise pour la tite histoire de Madie.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Comme il l'avait promis à sa soeur, il était retourné au Canada pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec elle et sa famille. Weir l'avait autorisé, ainsi qu'a une grande partie de la base, a retourner sur Terre pour passer du temps avec sa famille. D'après les rumeurs, Carson retournait sur Terre pour aller voir sa mére et présentait Cadman à sa famille, Elisabeth allait au ski, et Sheppard allaient faire visité la Terre à Teyla et Ronon tandis que Rodney retournait voir sa soeur.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

On était le 24 décembre, et la neige commençait à recouvrir la pelouse et la maison de sa soeur. Il venait de se garer avec sa voiture de location. Rodney était là, devant la maison décorer de guirlande pour l'occasion, tenant sa valise et il hésitait encore à rentrer. Elle était sa seule famille, mais il ne voulait pas la déranger par sa présence.

Il finit par se décider à sonner. Il attendit quelques secondes et puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années

"Bonjour Rodney. Mais ne restez pas là, rentrez."

"Bonjour, oui je veux bien rentrer, il fait froid dehors."

Il enleva son manteau qui s'était recouvert de neige et le déposa sur le porte manteau.

"Chérie, c'est ton frére." dit il d'une voix forte pour que sa femme l'entende de la cuisine. "Donnez moi votre valise, je vous installe dans la chambre d'ami."

"Oui merci."

Rodney ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'était pas sociable avec les gens qu'il connaissait bien alors avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment... Il fut tirer de ses pensées par une voix aigue qui se diriger vers lui.

"Tonton Rodneeeeeyyyyyy !!!"

Madisson venait de le voir, et arrivait en courant.

"Doucement Madisson et je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça."

La petite fille venait de le serrer dans ses bras et se fichait royalement de ce que venait de lui dire son oncle.

"Tu as un cadeau pour moi aujourd'hui?"

"Madisson qu'est ce qu'on a dit la derniére fois?" demanda son pére d'une voix faussement réprobatrice.

La petite fille baissa les yeux et répondit doucement "Que c'était mal poli de demander des cadeaux aux invités ?"

"Oh ce n'est pas grave" dit il Rodney en se retournant vers Kaleb. Puis il s'accroupit pour être à la même taille que sa niéce "Mais tu sais si tu attend un peu tu auras plein de cadeau du pére Noël. Et si tu as été sage bien sûr."

"Oui je suis très sage moi tu sais, pas vrai Papa?"

"Bien sûr ma puce. Ne t'inquiéte pas."

La petite se détacha de Rodney et courut vers la cuisine en criant "Maman il y a Tonton Rodney qui est arrivé, et il a dit que le Pére Noël allait m'apporter plein de cadeaux."

"J'ai les cadeaux de la petite dans le coffre de la voiture, il faudra les cacher dans la maison quand elle dormira."

"J'espére que vous en avez pas trop acheter."

"Ben, je me suis dit que comme j'avais loupé tout ces Noël et ces anniversaires il fallait que je me rattrape."

"Combien? "

"Beaucoup moins que vous ne l'imaginer ne vous inquiétez pas, il restera de la place sous le sapin."

**Flash Back**

"McKay vous êtes en train de dévaliser le rayon jouet du magasin."

Sheppard avait accepté de l'accompagner en ville, pour l'aider à acheter des cadeaux.

"Ecoutez, je vous ai demandé de venir pour m'aider à choisir par sur commenter sur le nombre de cadeaux. Et de toute façon il faut que je me rattrape."

"Meredith Rodney McKay: astrophysicien et tonton gateau."

" Et pourquoi je ne pourrai pas le droit offrir des cadeaux à ma niéce pour Noël?"

"Non je ne vous dit pas ça parceque vous offrez des cadeau à votre niéce, mais parceque la, vous la gater complétement, la pauvre petite, elle saura pas quoi faire avec."

"J'ai acheté de tout comme ça il y aura quelques choses qui lui plaira dans le lot. Il y a des barbies, un microscope au cas ou elle soit attirer par les sciences comme le reste de sa famille, une dinette, des peluches..."

"Vous contez acheter quoi pour votre soeur et votre beau frére?"

"Ma soeur s'est fait, je lui ai acheté une parrure en argent, un parfum, et j'ai reussi à lui avoir une autorisation spéciale: elle pourra venir sur Atlantis quand elle voudra, et travailler avec les scientifiques de la base. Et pour mon beau frére, je pense une montre Festina." (1)

"Vous n'y aller pas de mains morte quand vous acheter des cadeaux. Et moi j' ai droit à quoi?" demanda le colonel en plaisantant, il n'attendait pas vraiment de cadeau de sa part.

"Vous verez bien...les autres aussi." dit il en s'avançant vers la caisse du magasin, laissant un Sheppard ébahit dérriére lui.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Rodney alla dans la cuisine et retrouva sa soeur en pleine conception d'un gateau au chocolat. Elle avait de la farine jusqu'aux oreilles, et de temps en temps on pouvait voir une petite main sortir de sous la table, pour prendre un peu de chocolat (2).

"Alors tu te bats avec la farine?"

"Tu me connais, je n'ai jamais été forte avec les patisseries, mais dans mes souvenirs ça te genait pas, et tu les engloutissait, même si ils étaient loupés."

"C'est mon péché mignon. Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul qui aime les sucreries." dit il en se penchant sous la table.

Madisson se lecher les doigts qui était plein de chocolat.

"Le voyage s'est bien passé?"

"Oui, le pont qu'on a mis en place avec Carter est très utile. Ca évite de faire 3 semaines de trajet."

Tout en faisant le gateau Jeannie continua à parler de tout et de rien, du dernier spectacle de Madisson, de l'avancement de son mari.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de faire le gateau et qu'elle eut mis dans un moule pour le faire cuir, elle monta se doucher pour enlever toute la farine de ces cheveux.

"Tu peux t'occuper de Madie pendant que je me douche?"

Rodney hésita il ne savait pas du tout s'y prendre avec les enfants

"Ne t'inquiéte pas Mer', j'en ai que pour une demi heure." expliqua Jeannie.

"Euh oui... d'accord."

Un silence s'imposa quelques instants dans la cuisine, mais il fut rapidemment rompu par Madie qui apparament aimé poser des questions.

"Pourquoi Maman elle t'appelle Mer' ?"

"C'est un surnom, comme toi tu t'appelles Madisson mais on t'appelle aussi Madie." s'exaspera Rodney.

"Oui mais moi mon surnom ressemble à mon prénom alors que toi non. Pourquoi ?"

Rodney se résolut à lui répondre car si il ne le faisait pas il serait bientôt envahit de questions.

"Bon je te le dit mais c'est un secret alors chut il ne faut rien dire ok?" lui expliqua t'il en mettant un doigts devant ses lévres.

"D'accord, je ne dirai rien." s'emballa la petite fille, elle adorait les secrets.

"Mer' c'est le diminutif de Meredith. En faite Rodney c'est mon deuxiéme prénom, mais je préfére qu'on m'appelle Rodney car Meredith j'aime pas trop."

"Mais c'est un nom de fille Meredith, pourquoi papy et mamy ton appelaient comme ça?"

"Je sais pas, il faudra leur demander. Faut pas le dire mais je pense qu'ils voulaient avoir une fille et pas un garçon. Ca reste entre nous hein?"

"Oui." répondit elle les yeux pleins de malice

Mais à peine deux secondes plus tard la fillete coura vers son pére qui rentrait dans la cuisine et lui annonça : "Papa en faite Tonton Rodney il s'appelle Meredith."

"Oui je sais maman me l'a dit. Ca a pas du être facile à l'école." suposa Kaleb en regardant Rodney.

Rodney trouva Kaleb très gentil, c'était un homme bien. Mais c'est vrai que lors de son arrivé dans la famille Rodney ne lui avait pas déroulé le taips rouge, et pendant le mariage il ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole. Surment car il voulait garder sa soeur pour lui, elle était la seule avec qui il s'entendait bien.

"A qui le dites vous! j'ai essayé de cacher ce prénom ridicule mais une certaine Jeannie McKay ne se genait pas pour me mettre la honte."

C'est pour ça qu'à l'école il essayait toujours d'impressionner ou d' effrayer les autres enfants, en construisant des bombes par exemple.

"Moi je trouve que ça te va bien. Et puis tu n'en est pas mort que je sache." dit elle en plaisantant. Elle avait fini de se doucher.

"J'aurais préféré quand même que tu ne le dise pas devant ma 1ére petite amie. Quand elle a su que je m'appelait Meredith elle est partit en courant."

"Elle était pas faite pour toi de toute façon, blonde, forte poitrine..."

"Arrete je regrette déjà."

"Tu n'as pas perdu cette obsession pour les blondes."

"Non je les porte toujours dans mon coeur...Samantha Carter..." dit il en revassant.

Ils continuérent à parler pendant un petit moment de leurs vieux souvenirs. Madisson elle, ne comprenant pas l'interet qu'avaient les adultes pour ce genre de conversation, jouait avec les décorations de Noël. Au bout d'un moment Jeannie regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'elle devait partir.

"Madisson va ranger ta chambre et tes jouets."

"Maman s'il te plait." demanda t'elle en faisant des yeux de chiens battus.

Rodney savait que si elle lui avait fait ces yeux là, il n'aurait pas pu dire non, mais sa mére devait être habitué.

"Aucune discussion jeune fille."

"Oui maman." répondit la fillette en montant l'escalier qui montait à sa chambre.

Jeannie vérifia que Madie était bien monté avant de parler.

"Mer' peux tu me rendre un autre service? Il faut qu'on aille chercher le cadeau de Madisson, c'est un chiot, et c'est pour ça qu'on a pas pu aller le chercher avant et je peux pas prendre Madie avec moi, il faudrait que tu la garde."

"Jeannie je suis pas à l'aise avec les enfants, et puis je ne saurai pas quoi faire avec elle."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Rodney, vous vous débrouillerez très bien. On sera de retour avant le diner." annonça son beau frére.

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Kaleb enfilait son blouson et se dirigeait vers la porte alors que sa femme monta voir leur fille pour lui expliquer qu'elle devrait rester avec tonton.

"Allez à tout à l'heure Mer' "

"Au revoir maman!" cria la petite fille qui venait de dévaler l'escalier pour voir sa mére partir.

Un long silence s'installa encore, la fillette regardant son oncle avec intensité. Rodney le sentait, elle allait poser encore une multitudes de questions. Bon sang les enfants ne pouvaient pas arreter de parler parfois.

"Tonton Rodney..."

"Je t'ai dit de pas m'appeller comme ça." Il ne se sentait pas assez proche de la petite fille pour se faire appeler Tonton.

"Mais maman a dit que tu étais mon tonton. C'est pas vrai alors?"

"C'est plus compliqué que ça. Mais ne m'appelle pas tonton.

"D'accord." répondit elle sur un ton exasperer, "Meredith, est ce que..."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça non plus."

"Mais comment je dois t'appeller alors?" questionna Madisson.

"Appelle moi Rodney. C'est mon prénom. Bon qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?"

"J'ai oublié."

"Bon sang, pas possible ces enfants."

Rodney sentait que la conversation tournait au vinaigre, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empecher. Après tout il était Rodney et il ne savait pas comment ne pas être lui même. La petite fille commença a avoir les yeux étincellant, les larmes allaient couler.

"Non s'il te plait ne pleure pas. Ta mére va me faire la peau si tu es malheureuse, et si tu es malheureuse je le serai aussi. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu ne pleurs pas?"dit il sur un ton suppliant, tout en s'accroupissant au près de la fillette.

"M'autoriser à t'appeller tonton."

Si Rodney connaissait mieux sa niéce il aurait tout de suite vu que c'était des larmes de crocodiles, mais il se sentait tellement mal vis a vis de Madisson, qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

"D'accord tu as le droit de m'appeller tonton si tu ne pleurs pas."

Madie hocha la tête et fit semblant de s'essuyer les yeux.

"Merciiii tonton."

"Bon qu'est ce que tu veux faire?"

"Euh... jouer!"

"Bon ben occupe toi et moi je vais faire la sieste."

"Non! Je veux jouer avec toi."

"Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas jouer toute seule?"

"Ben si, mais c'est beaucoup moins marrant. Tu veux jouer à cache-cache?"

"C'est plus de mon age."

"C'est pas grave c'est moi qui me cache et toi tu cherches."

"J'ai pas envie."

"Tonton s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait..."

Rodney faisait semblant de ne pas l'écouter, mettant ces mains sur ses oreilles.

"... s'il te plait, s'il te plait..."

"J'entends rien la la la la"

Rodney se rendit bien compte qu'il avait une attitude bien plus puérile que celle de sa niéce.

Madisson se mit à sangloter, mettant ses mains sur ses yeux. Bien sur encore une fois elle ne pleurait pas pour de vrai, mais elle était sur que Tonton allait céder.

"D'accord, d'accord, je vais jouer avec toi."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

Ils jouérent tout les deux pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi. Au début Rodney n'était pas très entousiaste, mais petit à petit il apprecia ce petit jeu. En faite il n'aimait pas chercher sa niéce mais il adorait voir sa réaction quand il la trouvait, elle riait aux éclats et cela le rendait particuliérement heureux, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Souvent pendant le cache cache il la trouvé du premier coup, mais il ne le disait pas et faisait semblant de ne pas la voir, même si ces pieds dépasser en dessous du rideau.

"Tonton pourquoi tu ne venais pas me voir avant?"

Ils avaient fait une pause dans leur partie de cache cache pour goûter.

"Et bien j'étais très occupé avec mon travail et j'habitait loin, très loin, et puis je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec ta maman."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est des raisons de grandes personnes, tu comprendra quand tu sera plus grande."

"J'aime pas quand tu dis ça. En plus je suis grande, et je dépasse tout les enfants de mo âge."

"Tu veux faire quoi maintenant? Regarder un dessin animé?"

"Ouiiiii, je veux regarder Le Monde de Nemo."

"Encore, tu le regardes à chaque fois que je viens." (3)

"Ouiiii encoreeeeuuu."

Rodney dut donc se résoudre à regarder encore une fois le Monde de Nemo. Bien que sa niéce l'ai vu une bonne centaine de fois, elle ne pouvait pas s'empecher de sursauter à chaque rebondissement, et d'éclater de rire quand les mouette faisaient " A moi, a moi, a moi." ou lorsque Dori, la poissonne bleu qui perds la mémoire répétait "P.Sherman 42 Wallaby Ways, Sydney." (4).Rodney ne trouvait pas ce dessin animé très passionnant, en faite il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de dessin animé. Et au bout d'une demi heure de lutte contre le sommeil, Rodney s'endormit.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**"**Tontonnn... tu dors?"

"Grump..."

Peut être que si il faisait semblant de dormir, elle le laisserai tranquille.

"Tontonnnnnnn euh..."

Apparament non.

"Quoi!"

"Tontonnnnnnn le film est fini, il faut que tu le ranges."

"Oui Madisson..." répondit il d'une voix endormit.

Il se leva et se traina vers le lecteur. Il sortit le DVD et le rangea dans sa pochette.

"Qu'elle heure est il?"

Il avait oublié de prendre sa montre, et elle lui manqué terriblement. Il chercha des yeux une horloge dans la piéce mais il n'en vit pas.

"18 h 42" annonça une petite voix.

"Tu sais lire l'heure à ton age?"

"C'est Maman qui m'a appris." annonça fiérement Madie.

"Tu es en avance sur les autres enfants."

"Quoi ?"

"Je veux dire que tu es très intelligente pour ton age." expliqua Rodney.

"Maman dit toujours que je suis très intelligente, comme le reste de sa famille."

"Et bien elle a raison, ta maman et moi on est aussi très intelligent."

Il était fier de niéce, surment une grande scientifique dans quelques années.

"Et si on mettait le couvert, comme ça maman n'aura pas à le faire."

"D'accord."

Ils mirent la table, mettant aussi des décorations sur la table. Et lorsqu'ils eurent presque fini, sa soeur et son beau frére rentrérent à la maison.

"On est de retour les enfants !!!"

Lorsque Madie entendit la voix de sa mére, elle se dirigea vers elle en criant "Maman, Papa." Sa mére la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisous.

"Alors est ce que Oncle rodney s'est bien occupé de toi ?"

"Oui, on a joué à cache-cache, et après on a regardé Nemo."

Jeannie esquissa un sourire, elle ne voyait pas son frére se cacher dans la maison.

"Bon si on passait à table."

"Oui, je meurs de faim." avoua Rodney.

"Comme d'habitude..." plaisanta sa soeur.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Jeannie s'était largement amélioré au niveau de la cuisine, et elle leur avait fait une multitude plats tous aussi suculent les uns que les autres, chacun y trouva son compte: végétarien pour son mari, sans citron pour son frére, et des frites pour la petite. Heureusement que c'était elle qui avait fait la cuisine, car Rodney n'avait pas apprecier le tofu de Kaleb la derniére fois, diable comment on pouvait être végétarien.

Tout en se régalant des plats de sa soeur, Rodney se demandait comment se déroulait le Noël des autres. Carson devait en ce moment même, manger avec sa mére et Laura, essayant de ne pas pas parler trop de son travail, et Cadman essayant de faire bonne figure devant Mrs Beckett. Elisabeth devait être en train de descendre une piste de ski, ou de se réchauffer près du feu dans son chalet, alors que Sheppard devait montré aux deux extraterrestre toutes les beautés de la Terre autrement dit les jolies filles et les bars.

Ils continuérent à parler autour de la table jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Madie d'aller au lit.

"Encore un peu Maman, s'il te plait..."

"Non c'est l'heure, et si tu restes debout le pére Noël ne passera pas."

"D'accord" dit elle sur un ton triste.

"Va te mettre en pyjama, et papa viendra de dire bonne nuit."

Et la petite fille alla dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes après son pére la rejoignit.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Elle veut vous voir avant d'aller au lit." C'était Kaleb qui venait de descendre.

"Qui moi, pourquoi?"

"Les enfants aiment bien dire bonne nuit, et je crois qu'elle vous aime." expliqua Kaleb.

"Qui ça moi?" s'étonna Rodney.

"Fait pas l'étonné Mer' les enfants t'ont toujours aimé, par contre on ne peut pas dire que cela soit toujours réciproque." révela Jeannie.

"Bon euh... d'accord."

Et il sortit de la piéce pour monter voir sa niéce. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les enfants l'aimait tant, après tout il n'était pas très gentil avec eux parfois, et il les trouvaient souvent casse pieds. Il toqua doucement à la porte en espérant que sa niéce soit endormi. Après tout ça avait été une longue journée, et la petite devait être fatigué après tout les questions qu'elle avait posé, et la partie de cache cache qu'ils avaient fait.

" Rentre Tonton"

La petite s'était assise sur son lit quand son oncle était rentré dans sa chambre.

"Ton papa m'a dit que tu voulais me voir avant de t'endormir."

"Oui, je veux te dire bonne nuit."

"Et bien voila c'est fait." s'exclama Rodney.

Rodney était près à s'en retourner, finalement ça s'était bien passé, et s'était plus simple qu'il ne l'avait pensé. La petite n'était pas si terrible que ça après tout.

"Non, non, non ,je dois te faire un bisou."

"Pourquoi ?" Et voila que Rodney se mettait à demander pourquoi comme Madie.

"Obliger, c'est la régle." Madie se mit à tendre les bras vers son oncle qui hésitait.

"Bon d'accord."

Rodney s'asseya au bord du lit, en essayant de se faire une place parmis les peluches, et la fillette lui serra le cou en l'embrassant d'un gros bisou bien bruyant. Rodney ne supportait pas se genre de bisou collant.

"C'est bon, c'est bon, maintenant il faut dormir."

"Raconte moi une histoire, s'il te plait." lui fit elle en retouvant ses petits yeux de chiens battus.

"Il est trop tard. Après l'heure c'est plus l'heure. Et puis j'en connais pas."

"S'il te plait euuuuuhhhhhhh, tout le monde connait une histoire."

"Bon d'accord mais une courte alors." Mais un wraith n'aurait pas pu résister à ses yeux là. "Tu veux quelle histoire?" demanda Rodney il esperait en finir au plus vite.

"Je sais pas, invente."

"Ok. C'est l'histoire d'un petit lion qui vivait dans la savane et..."

"C'est le Roi Lion ça."

"Et alors?" bon sang, il faisait déjà l'effort de lui raconter une histoire, pourquoi elle n'était pas contente.

"Je veux que tu en invente une."

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Madison, je t'ai dit que j'en connaissais pas. Et toute les railleries du monde n'y feront rien."

"Et si je pleurs?" demanda t'elle en souriant.

"Tu va pas pleurer, n'est ce pas?"

"Seulement si tu ne me raconte pas une histoire."

"Ok, mais sois attentive je ne répéterai pas. C'est l'histoire d'une..."

"C'est pas comme ça qu'on commence. Il faut dire "Il était une fois" avant, tout le monde fait ça."

"Oui mais je ne suis pas tout le monde. Bon j'en ai marre, il est tard, je dois y aller." Il se leva du lit et commença à sortir.

"D'accord" dit elle, les larmes commençant à couler.

Rodney avait le coeur brisé, il savait que si il laissait la petite dans cet état il s'en voudrait. Après tout elle était jeune, il fallait être patient bien que ce ne soit pas son point fort. Il se rapprocha du lit, prit Madisson dans ses bras et commença à la bercer en faisant "Shhhh, ne pleurs pas, ce n'est rien." La petite enfouie son visage dans l'épaule de son oncle. C'était quand même assez bizarre qu'une petite fille se mette à pleurer pour une simple histoire.

"Tu veux une autre histoire?"

"Oui" dit elle en essuyant les larmes.

"Qu'elle genre?"

"Une meilleure que le Roi Lion, et je veux que ça soit toi qui l'invente."

"Facile à dire."

"Maman dit que tu es intelligent, alors tu peux en inventer une non?"

"Je suis plus que ça, je suis un géni."

"C'est quoi un géni?"

"C'est quelqu'un qui est intelligent. Si tu regardes sur un dico..."

"C'est quoi un dico."

"C'est un livre qui contient plain de définition de mot. Tu la veux cette histoire?"

Voila pourquoi il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec les enfants, ils posaient trop de questions et tout ce qu'on leurs disaient passer d'une oreille à l'autre sans passer par le cerveau.

"Oui Mer' "

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeller comme ça, petite morveuse."

"Je suis pas une morveuse."

"Si tu en es une."

"C'est pas vrai."

"Si c'est vrai."

"C'est pas vrai."

"Si c'est vrai."

"C'est pas vrai."

Et elle finit par lui tirait la langue. En réponse il lui fit une grimace. Bon dieu, il redevenait gamin.

"Bon, j'ai pas toute la nuit." annonça la petite avec un ton caractéristique. Il avait l'impresion de s'entendre.

"Tu es bien ma niéce. Bon je vais te raconter l'histoire de euh..." Il réfléchit un instant. qu'est ce qu'il allait raconter.

"Bon tu la commence ton histoire ou pas."

Définitivement sa niéce, il n'y avait pas de doute.

"Il était une fois, une jeune femme qui vivait dans grande et belle cité. Elle avait les cheveux roux et aimait agacé les gens. Elle pouvait mettre la honte à quelqu'un rien qu'avec les mots. Et une seule autre personne dans cette cité pouvait le faire aussi. C'était le Scientifique, c'était un garçon qui criait beaucoup sur les autres mais qui pouvait être sympa quand il le voulait. Le Scientifique n'aimait pas trop la Jeune Femme Rousse à cause d'une mésaventure..."

"Quelle mésaventure ?"

"Ben ils avaient du passer un bon moment ensemble, et comme ils avaient tout les deux un très mauvais caractére, enfin le Scientifique encore plus qu'elle, ils n'avaient pas arreter de s'engueler, et La Jeune Femme Rousse l'empecher de travailler correctement. Mais ce n'est pas l'histoire. J'en étais ou?"

"Le Scientifique n'aimait pas La Jeune Femme Rousse."

"Oui, merci. Alors le Scientifique n'aimait pas trop la Jeune Femme Rousse, et c'était réciproque. Le Jeune Femme, elle, préférait Le Sorcier Vaudou qui parlait bizarrement.

La petite fille demanda timidement " Est ce qu'il est beau?"

"Le Sorcier Vaudou? Oui je pense qu'on peut dire ça, beaucoup de filles le trouvait beau. Il avait les cheveux noir, et les yeux très bleu. Mais lui aussi parfois criait beaucoup, et comme je te l'ai dit il avait un accent vraiment bizarre, donc ça compensait un peu. Mais il avait beacoup d'amis et était très attentioné, c'était un gentil garçon, et je suppose que les filles aiment les gentils garçons."

"Et toi tu es un gentil garçon?" demanda Madisson.

"Ca depend..."

"De quoi?"

"De la personne qui me parle et si elle m'emmerde."

"T'a dit un gros mot." se scandilisa la petite fille.

"Ne le dit pas à ta mére. Bon tu veux la suite de l'histoire?"

"Bien sur! Je te le promet" Elle fit semblant de tourner une clef dans ses lévres et de la jeter.

"Donc voila on peut dire ça du Sorcier Vaudou.Ca répond à ta question?"

"C'était pas de lui que je parlais."

"Et de qui alors?"

"Du Scientifique, idiot" dit elle en riant.

"Le Scientifique? et ben pas vraiment en faite, du moins pas autant que le Militaire et L'Homme des Cavernes."

"Il y a un Militaire et un Homme des Cavernes? Et qui d'autres?"

"Il y a aussi une Femme Guerriére. Une Reine évidemment qui contrôlent toute la Cité et plein d'autre aussi, mais j'ai pas le temps de tous de les présenter." expliqua Rodney.

"Tu m'as pas dit comment était le Scientifique."

"Il avait les yeux bleus lui aussi, et les cheveux courts."

"Comme le Sorcier Vaudou ? Et le Militaire il est comment?"

"Le Scientifique était chatain et avait les cheveux plus court que ceux du Sorcier Vaudou. Par contre le Militaire lui avait les cheveux assez long, et aimait les mettre en bataille, et il avait aussi les yeux vert."

"Et l'Homme des Cavernes, et La Femme Guerriére, ils sont comment? Et la Reine aussi?"

"L'Homme des Cavernes ressemblait à Chewbacca dans Star Wars, mais il n'aime pas vraiment les surnoms, La Femme Guerriére ressemble à Xena, et la Reine ben je sais pas vraiment. Elle a les cheveux légérement bouclé et brun et a les yeux marrons. Un peu comme Monica dans Friends, elle aime tout controler mais en moins hystérique. Je peux continuer?"

"Oui."

"Donc le Scientifique ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien avec La Jeune Femme Rousse, mais elle était gentille quand même. Par contre Le Scientifique lui aimait beaucoup La Botaniste. Il a mit très longtemps à lui demander de sortir avec lui, et quand elle a accepté le rendez vous a tourné a la catastrophe à cause de la Jeune Femme Rousse. Et quand il est ressortit avec elle, il s'est apperçut qu'il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça, enfin pas autant que La Jeune Femme Rousse. Mais il ne fit rien pour lu dire qu'elle comptait pour lui."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parcequ'il avait peur de sa réaction. Car malgré ces airs grognon, et supérieur, il était très compléxé."

"Ca veut dire quoi?"

"Ca veut dire qu'il ne s'aimait pas trop. Et il avait peur de perdre son meilleur ami si quelque chose de mal arrivait."

"C'est qui son meilleur ami?"

"C'est le Militaire."

"Et pourquoi, le Militaire ne serai plus son ami?"

"A cause d'une très grosse bêtise que le Scientifique a fait. Le Scientifique s'en veut beaucoup, mais ça va de mieu en mieu entre eux deux. En faite même si il n'y a pas de lien de sang, tout ce petit monde est devenu pour lui comme une seconde famile."

"Et moi je suis ta famille aussi,"

"Bien sur, toi, maman et papa."

Elle réfléchit un instant.

"Tu sais tout ira mieu bientôt entre toi et le Militaire."

"Comment le sais tu?"

"Parceque si il ne redevient pas ton ami avec toi c'est qu'il ne le mérite pas."

"Ce sont des mots très sage, pour une petite fille."

"Normal, je suis la niéce d'un géni. Et comment ça se passe sur la Cité?"

"Et bien ils s'amusent beaucoup, mais il y a aussi beaucoup de travail et de méchants alors il faut faire très attention."

"Comment ça?"

"Ca c'est une autre histoire. Si je peux je te la raconterai plus tard."

"J'oublierai pas. Merci mon tonton. "

"Allez cette fois c'est la bonne. Bonne nuit."

"A toi aussi."

Il la borda, et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir il rencontra sa soeur.

"Alors tout c'est bien passé à ce que je vois."

"Oui, pas trop mal. Elle a voulu que je lui raconte une histoire avant."

"Oui j'en ai entendu une partie..."

Elle voulait surment parler de la partie ou il disait qu'elle était sa famille elle aussi.

"Ah... euh... oui... a propos de ce que j'ai dit..."

"Ne dit rien, je le sais... Allez bonne nuit grand frére."

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et alla dans sa chambre ou se trouvait déjà Kaleb.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Rodney ne dormit que très peu cette nuit là. La veille il avait du décharger tout les cadeaux de sa voiture en restant discret et ce matin il fut reveiller par une petite voix qui criait partout dans la maison " C'est Noel, c'est Noel et en plus le pére noel est passé chez nous." Il se résolut à ouvrir les yeux et à aller rejoindre le reste de la famille dans le salon en trainant les pieds.

"Joyeux Noellllll tontonnnnnnnn !!! "

La petite fille était déjà au pied du sapin et était en train de débaler ces cadeaux. En faite on avait presque du mal à la voir, tellement il y avait de cadeau pour elle.

Jeannie avait un air tout ébahit, elle ne comprenait pas d'ou venait tout ces cadeaux. Elle le regarda et il put deviner qu'elle lui demander si c'était lui. Il hocha la tête discretement en souriant.

"Woua, tu as vu ce qu'il m'a amené le pére Noel." Elle montrait fiérement une poupée.

Elle fit l'inventaire de tout ces cadeaux, criant à chaque foi Woua, avec des yeux brillants de joie. Jeannie se raprocha de lui et murmura: " Tu es fou! Tu n'aurais pas du, vraiment c'est trop..."

"Je me suis dit que je devais me rattraper. Ouvre tes cadeaux toi aussi" dit il toujours en murmurant.

"C'est lequel?"

"Ils sont la bas." en montrant une petite pile de cadeaux.

"Ils ? Il y en a plusieurs?"

"Ouvre et tu veras bien. Vous aussi Kaleb."

Ils ouvrirent tout les deux leurs cadeaux. Ils furent visiblement content, Jeannie l'embrassa en lui disant merci et Kaleb se contenta de lui serer la main. Jeannie prit beaucoup de photo de la famille et promit à Rodney qu'elle les lui enverait quand elle les aurait dévellopé.

"Pourquoi tu dis merci maman?"

"Pour rien. Ils te plaisent tes cadeaux?"

"Oui mais je les ai tous ouvert." s'attrista la petite fille.

"Non, il t'en reste un encore que tu n'a pas ouvert." Jeannie désigna une petite boîte avec des trous que sont mari venait de poser discretement.

Madisson se depecha d'aller l'ouvrir, et elle fut complétement ébahit devant le petit chiot.

"Qu'il est mignon..."

"Comment tu vas l'appeller ce chien? " demanda son oncle.

"Tout d'abord c'est une chienne..." lui expliqua Jeannie.

La petite réfléchit un instant et finit par annoncer :" Meredith."

"Non,non,non tout sauf ça." grogna Rodney tandis que sa soeur s'exclaffait de rire à côté de lui.

Malheureusement le chien en entandant ce nom se mit à remuer la queue.

"Mais tonton, elle aime ce nom là, regarde."

"Pour moi c'est d'accord." annonça sa soeur.

"Ben ça sera Meredith alors." se contenta de dire Madie.

"Allez maintenant on fait quelques photos. Toute la famille réunit..." Rodney se mit un peu à l'écart. "Rodney met toi sur la photo. Tu fais parti de la famille que je sache."

Il s'approcha, et se mit près de sa soeur, qui avait programmé à retardement la photo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Madisson se mit à dessiner avec les tout nouveaux stylos que le "pére Noël" lui avait offert. Alors que les parents finissaient de déjeuner, Rodney lui alla s'habilller. Mais une sonnette retentit, visiblement quelqu'un venait leurs rendre viste. Il sortit de sa chambre et s'apperçut que c'était Elisabeth, Jeannie lui avait ouvert la porte.

"Elisabeth, que faites vous ici?"

"Joyeux noël à vous aussi Rodney." dit Elisabeth en souriant.

"Oui désolé. Que faites vous ici?"

"En faite, vous allez rire, je devais aller skier au Canada, malheureusement les pistes sont fermées, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais vous rendre visite."

"Ah..."

"Je gêne peut être?"

"Non pas du tout, Dr Weir. Excusez mon frére. Rentrez au chaud." invita sa soeur.

"Merci, et vraiment désolé d'arriver comme ça." s'excusa la diplomate.

"Ce n'est rien."

"Tontonnnnn qui s'est elle? C'est la Reine?"

"La Reine...?"

"Ben oui, Tonton m'a raconté une histoire hier et..."

"Retourne dessiner Madie." ordonna Rodney avec un air embarrassé devant Elisabeth.

"D'accord euh."

"Vous voulez un café peut être," proposa Jeannie.

"Oui je veux bien si ça ne vous dérange pas."

Jeannie se dirigea vers la cuisine et fut suivit par Rodney et Elisabeth.

"C'est votre niéce Rodney ?"

"Si elle m'appelle tonton, c'est pas pour rien."

Décidemment il était grognon même pendant les vacances

"En tout cas elle est mignonne."

"Je sais."

Jeannie tendit la tasse de café à Elisabeth qu'elle prit pour se réchauffer. Tandis que Madisson continuait à dessiner.

"Dr Weir je vous présente mon mari Kaleb, Kaleb je te présente le Dr Weir, c'est la supérieure de mon frére."

Ils se sererent la main, et la diplomate lui annonça qu'il pouvait l'appeller Elisabeth.

"Alors les pistes sont fermées, pourquoi?"

Elle allait répondre, mais elle fut couper par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Cette fois ci se fut Rodney qui alla ouvrir. Et il eut la surprise de voir Sheppard avec Teyla et Ronon.

"Joyeux Noel Rodney !!!" souhaita le colonel.

"A vous aussi. Que me vaut se plaisir?" ironisa le canadien.

"Ben en faite c'est assez drôle, comme vous le savez, je montre les charmes de notre belle planéte à nos amis, et on s'est dit qu'on pouvait venir pour vous faire un petit coucou."

"En faite ce qu'il esaye de dire, Dr McKay, c'est qu'il s'embettait sans vous, alors on lui a proposé d'aller vous voir." expliqua Teyla avec un grand sourire.

"Bon, ben ne restez pas dehors quand même."

Il les fit rentrer dans la maison. Teyla et Ronon furent étonné par les décorations de la maison.

"Alors comment vous trouvez notre planéte?"

"Elle est magnifique, bien que le Colonel nous l'ai pas fait vraiment visité."

"Je m'en doutait, il vous a amené dans les bars non?" demanda le canadien.

"Oui, mais nous avons aussi visité la ville de Nou Yark, et j'y ai fait ce que vous appellez du shopping."

"C'est New York. Et malgré le fait que vous n'aviez jamais vu un magasin, vous avez trouvé le moyen de dépouiller mon compte en banque. Décidemment qu'elle que soit la galaxie, les femmes sont toutes folles de shopping." expliqua Sheppard.

"Et vous Ronon, comment trouvez vous notre planéte?" questionna Rodney.

"J'aime beaucoup votre nourriture, particuliérement la dinche de nawel."

"C'est la dinde de Noel, et pas la dinche." rectifia le colonel.

"Venez dans la cuisine que je vous présente toute ma famille."

Il les conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Elisabeth?" s'étonna Sheppard," Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?"

"Je suis passé voir un ami, et vous?"

"Pareil."

"Teyla, Ronon, Sheppard je vous présente Kaleb, mon beau frére, et Madisson, ma niéce. Vous connaissez déjà ma soeur."

Kaleb fut assez surpris. Visiblement il n'imaginait pas Rodney trainait avec ce genre de personne. Madie ne leva pas la tête de son dessin, et continuait en même temps de caresser sa chienne.

"Beau frére?" demanda Teyla. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les expressions des terriens.

"C'est le mari de ma soeur." expliqua le scientifique.

"Enchanté." répondirent les deux extraterrestres, Teyla faisant un signe de tête en même temps.

"Psst tonton c'est eux Chewbacca et Xena ?" demanda la petite.

"Comment ça?" demanderent les deux interesser.

"Je vous expliquerez plus tard."

Bien que Rodney esperait ne jamais avoir à leur dire qu'elle était la signification de ces surnoms. Mais il fut sauver par une autre sonnerie.

"Je paris que c'est Carson et Cadman."

Et il eut raison. Le couple se tenait devant la porte d'entrée.

"Surprise " annonça Carson avec son accent particulier.

" Et Joyeux Noel." renchérit cette derniére, " Je paris que vous vous y entendiez pas."

"Non pas du tout." dit il d'un ton faussement étonné.

"Rentrez, mettez vos vestes sur le porte manteau. Par contre on risque d'être à l'étroit."

"Comment ça?" demanda la lieutenante.

"Vous allez voir."

"Ah oui, je comprends." annonça Carson, en voyant tout le monde réunit dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour et Joyeux Noel." annonça Sheppard, " Je vois qu'on a tous eu la même idée."

"Allez c'est repartit pour les présentations. Cadman, Carson, voici Kaleb mon beau frére, et Madisson, ma niéce."

"Vous voulez quelque chose à boire? " proposa Jeannie.

"Un café." annonça Laura

"Et moi un thé si ça vous dérange pas." demanda Carson.

"Papa, je crois que Meredith a soif, tu peux lui donner sa camelle d'eau."

"Meredith?" dirent ils tous ensemble.

"C'est le nom du chien." expliqua le beau frére de Rodney.

"Votre fille a appellé sa chienne Meredith ?"

"Aucun commentaire Sheppard." avertit Rodney avec un regard noir.

"Non, bien sur." dit il en essayant de s'empecher de rire.

"On devrait peut être aller dans le salon, il fera plus chaud et on y sera moins à l'étroit."

Ils se dirigérent tous vers le salon, et s'asseyerent sur les canapés.

"Voila votre thé Carson et votre café Laura."

"Merci."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ils parlérent une bonne partie de l'après midi, en faite jusqu'a la nuit tombée. Madisson était à côté de Ronon, et semblait être interressée par la coiffure du runner. Rodney ne le disait pas, mais il était content que tout le monde soit la, que toute sa famille soit la. En plus Madie n'avait pas fait de gaffe en parlant de ses sentiments pour Cadman.

"Je sais, vous allez dire que j'en fait trop, mais est ce que je pourrai prendre des photos de tout le monde?" demanda Jeannie.

"Oui bien sur."

"Pas de probléme."

Et elle prit des photos de tout le monde en groupe, à deux, bref, ils pourraient remplir un album entier avec toute ses photos. Lorsque cette petite séance photo fut finie, Elisabeth, Ronon, Teyla, Sheppard et Carson s'en allérent car chacun d'eux devait rentrer chez eux et le voyage était long. Cadman qui avait de la famille dans le coin resta encore un peu sous la demande de la fillette, tandis que Rodney, Jeannie et Kaleb s'occupaient de la vaisselle.

"Laura, tu travailles avec tonton, non?"

"Parfois oui. Pourquoi?"

"Parceque je voudrai savoir la suite de l'histoire qur tonton m'a raconté hier soir, et comme tu travailles avec lui, je me disais que tu devais la connaitre."

"Raconte moi l'histoire pour voir." Cadman était curieuse, elle voulait savoir ce qu'avait pu lui raconter Rodney.

"Il était une fois, une jeune femme qui vivait dans grande et belle cité. Elle avait les cheveux roux, comme toi, et aimait agacé les gens. Elle pouvait mettre la honte à quelqu'un rien qu'avec les mots. Et la seule personne dans la cité qui pouvait le faire aussi était un scientfique .C'était le Scientifique, c'était un garçon qui criait beaucoup sur les autres mais qui pouvait être sympa quand il le voulait...

Cadman se rendit vite compte de qui il s'agissait. La Jeune Femme Rousse c'était elle, et le Scientifique c'était Rodney. Et au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, elle comprit que Rodney tenait à elle. Comment n'avait elle pas pu s'en rendre compte. En plus elle avait rompu avec Carson, et elle ne l'avait accompagné à Noel que pour l'aider. Carson lui avait expliqué que si il venait tout seul pour Noel, sa mére serait très triste, et il ne voulait pas la rendre malheureuse. Elle avait accepté car il s'était quitté en bon termes.

"Madisson !" Rodney était rentré dans le salon et avait entendu la conversation.

Ce qu'il craignait le plus arriva. Quelques secondes d'inattention, et voila qu'une gamine détruisait sa vie.

"Rodney, écoutez..."

Elle essaya de rassurer ce dernier, mais il ne voulut rien entendre.

"Je crois que vous devriez y aller, il se fait tard..."

Il évitait de croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

"Rodney, bon sang écoutez moi."

"Ne faite pas attention à ce qu'elle vient de dire, vous savez les enfants, ils ont une telle imagination. Prenez votre manteau et rentrez chez vous..." lui dit il, toujours en évitant son regard, mais en la poussant vers la sortie.

Elle voulut répliquer mais elle se retrouva derriére la porte en peu de temps.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le reste de la semaine se passa s'en autre inconvénient. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Madie, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, et même si il voulait, en regardant le visage de la fillette il se sentait fondre. Il esperait que Cadman aurait oublié cet incident pendant la semaine, mais il en doutait.

Le 28 décembre il fit ses valises, car il devait rentrer sur Atlantis le lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Ils s'étaient arrangé avec le personnel de la base, certaines personnes avaient eu droit à une permission pour Noel et les autres avaient le Nouvel An.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

"Reste s'il te plait euuuhhhhhhhh."

"Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Ne me fais pas ses yeux."

La petite recommençait a faire ses yeux de chien battus.

"Allez fait moi un bisou, on se reverra bientôt, je te le promet."

Elle s'executa.

"Bon, ben je vous dit aurevoir."

Il embrassa sa soeur et serra la main de Kaleb.

"Tonton attend j'ai fait des dessins pour toi." lui dit elle en tenant de nombreuses feuilles.

"Merci."

Il les regarda un instant. Il était représenté sur chaques dessins, parfois avec Madisson, d'autres avec Sheppard ou les autres. Il sourit, ça lui faisait plaisir que la petite pense à lui.

"Bon cette fois j'y vais."

Il se retourna, et ferma la porte sur le meilleur Noel de sa vie.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Tout d'abord je voudrais vous dire bravo si vous avez réussi à lire cette fic entiérement, car c'est un One Shot vraiment long, je pense même que l'on ne peut plus considerer ça comme un OS.

(1) un peu de pub désolé

(2) Le léchage de plat: une de mes grandes passions

(3) c'était mon truc quand j'étais petite, je regardait 100 fois le même film ou le même dessin animé, jusqu'à ce que ma mére en ai marre.

(4)J'adore ces passages, et ce dessin animé, Shrek n'est pas mal non plus.

Voila, j'ai speeder pour finir cette fic avant la fin du 25. Il y aura surment une suite, pas tout de suite par contre. Ca racontera surment la naissance du couple Cadman/Rodney.

Voila, maintenant si cette fic vous a plus il faut reviewer.


End file.
